


Booster Shot

by slycool



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Nurse Roleplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slycool/pseuds/slycool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want people to hear us fucking in the supply closet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booster Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Some warm up porn I typed up at midnight that was inspired by an ask one of my Tumblr bros answered. You inspire the sinner in me, papa-archie.

The moan that escaped from Aoba bounced off the walls, their close proximity amplifying his cry of pleasure. His hands balled up into fists on the wall in front of him, barely able to find the strength to keep himself up but Noiz had his hips in such a vice grip that even if his knees collapsed, he probably would have still been held up. Noiz's heavy panting rang in his ears, fanned the flames that licked at his nerves with a vengeance. The unforgettable pressure of Noiz putting his weight on Aoba's back made him tense up, such a lovely, familiar feeling somehow filthy in their situation.

"Keep it down, Nurse."

Aoba felt his erection throb under the confines of his tight dress, barely mid-thigh in length and sticking to him like a second skin now that he was worked up. Despite Noiz having rolled up enough of it to reveal his ass, his front was still pretty restricted, only allowing for him to rub himself against the fabric in hopes of stimulating himself. So scratchy and unsatisfying was his useless grinding that he arched his back more, trying to find release in the throbbing cock inside him. Noiz's piercings were so out of place considering the pristine lab coat he wore but Aoba found he liked surprises.

Noiz responded to his needy re-positioning and rolled his hips gently, apparently relishing in the high pitched whine he dragged out of Aoba. "So desperate..." He leaned back and dug his nails into Aoba's hips, his breath hitching when Aoba instinctively tightened around him.

Aoba couldn't warrant the question with a response, too focused on the way Noiz's Jacob's Ladder rubbed against his walls, his Hafada pressing against Aoba's perineum and sending a shock through his body. His mouth hung open in an attempt to speak, but he could only pant and rut back on Noiz's dick. "D-Doctor, please."

Noiz responded well to that, offering one good thrust that shoved Aoba further into the wall, something unimportant falling over from the impact. "Please what?"

The words came before Aoba could even process them. "Fuck me, Doctor."

The resulting fury of thrusts made Aoba throw his head back and cry out with abandon, absentmindedly rocking back to meet him. To hear Noiz's hips smack against his ass, the wet slapping of Noiz plunging himself balls deep into his needy lover, the symphony of lewd sounds was ignored by Aoba as his ears rang with aroused fuzziness. The world was simply static around him, anything other than the head of Noiz's cock aiming for that perfect spot meaningless to him.

Just as he was about to whimper Noiz's name again, he felt a hand press against his lips to silence him. Noiz's thrusts slowed down but the hot breath against Aoba's ear made the loss alright. "Do you want people to hear us fucking in the supply closet?" Aoba moaned, his chest getting impossibly closer to the wall in an attempt to make Noiz's length sink into him again. The hand that still held on to Aoba's hip released and delivered a swift slap to one of his ass cheeks, a similar sting pricking at Aoba's eyes from the abuse.

"Is that what you want, Nurse? You want people to know you're a little whore?"

Aoba's eyes slid shut as he groaned helplessly into Noiz's hand, unable to help himself as he repeated the action that got him slapped, as if he expected to not get the same punishment. Of course, he did, and a tear rolled down his cheek as a result.

"Beg for it, Nurse." The hand over Aoba's mouth finally left, a little wet with spit from Aoba's inability to keep his voice down, and held onto his neck, restraining him more than he already was. "Beg for my cock like the slut you are."

The words came down like hail on Aoba's fragile conscience, egging him on in ways he didn't know where possible. He didn't he could think of the increasingly dirty things he wanted to say, nor did he know he was capable of enjoying himself as much as he was, but that dominating, husky voice of his superior had a way with him.

"Doctor..." He dared to look over his shoulder, catching Noiz's piercing green eyes in the dim light from the light bulb above them and he bit his lip. They were so carnal, so clouded over with lust that Aoba knew he was about to break, and that was what he wanted; he wanted Noiz to lose himself in pleasure just like he was. "Please, Doctor, I love your cock. Make me scream your name."

The cord inside Noiz visibly snapped, his hips driving forward with such a force that Aoba's cheek crashed into the wall painfully. The pain was oddly arousing, a sign that he was being completely dominated and used like the toy he was. He cried out loudly, bringing forth a growl from Noiz that made his blood run cold for a second.

A slew of sentences that Aoba barely registered rolled off of Noiz's tongue. "Fuck, you're so tight. You want me to come inside? Make your dress dirty?" When Aoba didn't answer, his hair was pulled until his neck craned in just a way that let Noiz bite the responses out of him, an apologetic kiss pressed to each bruise after he got what he wanted.

"Cum inside me, Doctor." Aoba's tightened throat barely made it possible to speak but he manages, his choked, raspy voice like spurs digging into a tired horse's sides. "Make me yours."

The frantic humping came to a point where Noiz was just pushing himself in deeper and deeper, his member never leaving the warmth of Aoba's insides. Noiz leaned forward until his chest pressed against Aoba's back again, one of his hands snaking around to pull the front of Aoba's dress up and let his dick spring free. "You're already mine." He suckled at the exposed skin of Aoba's shoulder and furiously stroked at his lover's length. "Cum for me, baby."

Such encouraging words were all it took for Aoba's walls to come crashing down, a strangled sob ripping from his throat as his explosive orgasm consumed him. Semen splattered against the wall in front of him, dripped down to the floor from the head of his flushed cock, but he didn't care for the mess; he finally got his release.

Noiz's entire body tensed up and he came at just about the same time Aoba did, his dick twitching inside of him as he sprayed his load against his inner walls. A shaky sigh was accompanied by a gentle hand rubbing at Aoba's back, the affection distracting him from the sudden loss of Noiz's thickness. With him gone, nothing was there to cork his release inside Aoba, the milky white fluid rolling down his thighs and towards his high heels in a fashion that would have brought Aoba to arousal again had he not been so exhausted.

Noiz rubbed his deflating member in the cleft of Aoba's ass, mindlessly lathering his cum into Aoba's already soft skin. "You should see this, Aoba. Looks so hot from where I'm standing."

Aoba sighed, his face buried in the forearms he still had pressed against the wall. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He quipped, hoping it was biting enough to make Noiz rethink his statement, but he was so physically and mentally tired that he doubted it. Not seconds later, the unforgettable sound of a camera clicking and the added flash made Aoba's head snap back. "HEY!"

Noiz looked up from his Coil screen, a mirrored image of the mess they made making Aoba's heart drop. "What? You said to take a picture."

"I didn't mean it!"

"Too bad." Aoba knew there was no point in having said anything at all, but it was worth a try.

"Next time, can we actually do this on the bed?" He asked. Feeling was slowly coming back to his legs and he stood up straight as soon as the fog cleared from his mind. In his heels, he stood just a little taller than Noiz, but the fluid trickling down his leg reminded him that this height advantage meant nothing as far as dominance went. "My legs hurt."

Noiz looked up, as if in thought, then shook his head. "It's easier to get into character this way."

Aoba saw that answer coming. Slightly disgruntled, he reached out for the doorknob and managed to crack it open before Noiz grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. He obviously had to get up on his tippy-toes to manage it but the gesture was sweet, nothing like the gritty words of "encouragement" from not too long ago. As they separated and stared into each other's eyes, Noiz smirked.

"Can we do some pet play next time?"

Aoba wasted no time in smacking him upside the head.


End file.
